Kingsland Confluence
Kingsland Confluence Description: Wranglers will head "down under" as they advance to first continent of Zyrbelia, Kingsland Confluence, notoriously known for its unique wildlife, laid-back locals, and aboriginal heritage. Purchase the Outback Pole and prepare for a hot adventure through the country! (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Getting to Kingsland Confluence Earl's long lost cousin Franken is in dire straights... he lost his Hot Dog lure on his brand new Outback pole. Franken is willing to sell his brand new Hoverin Craft Boat and the navigation skill to anyone who can help! How to Unlock: #Complete the Coal Collection and the Lightning Collection sets to gain the attention of Franken. You must also own the Lightning Rod and the Coal Powered Thermo-pole for Franken to notice you #Accept the Franken offer, when he notices your ability in finding small items.. #Voyage to New Seinborough, equip Horse Tamer and Goo together, along with the chum that attracts the Frankeness Monster. Cast away! #*After casting, you will get Doused the water with Horse Tamer and Goo, along with 20 Mystery Meat chums! I spotted the Frankeness Monster, however it appears to be heading towards Santa Francesca! Hurry! #After using the Horse Goo concoction, go to Santa Francesca and equip Peanut Poison or Sword Serum, along with the mysterious chum to get Franken's Lost Hot Dog! Cast yet again! #*After casting, you will get Spritzed the water with Sword Serum! The Frankeness Monster ate 45 of my Mystery Meat chums and then gave Franken back his lost Hot Dog! #Learn the Clockwise Navigation Skill to purchase the Hoverin Craft! #Purchase the Hoverin Craft and voyage to Zyrbelia's first location titled "Kingsland Confluence"! or Instantly Unlock: #Purchase the Hoverin Craft via PayPal for $4.99 at any time. 'Mission Notes' *You will need at least 20+ chum to attract the Franken Ness in New Seinborough, and at least 50+ chum in Santa Francesca. *You can use any valid pole for the island to make the casts. Use either the Revelation or Lightning in New Seinborough and Crapole / Floral Standard / Landscaper in Santa Francesca. *Casts to find the hot dog do not add to your "Fish NOW" timer, but do use up the resources. *You only need to equip one of the Peanut Poison or Sword Serum resources, you do not need to equip them both. *Crew trips will use up resources, but will not count to find the hot dog. It may be a good idea to use the "Private Fishing" link in the tournament page to ensure that you don't get any crew trips and lose resources (especially the Peanut Poison / Sword Serum). What to buy Upon arrival, you will need to equip yourself with the Outback pole which costs 150,000 silver. In addition, you might want to have some x5 and x2 Boat Speed Boosts saved to be available to use, as it takes anywhere from 45-65 minutes when traveling! What to catch What chum Shepherd Pie Chum is the chum of preference while in Kingsland Confluence. Moving on Turning in the Outback Collection rewards you with a river permit that can be used to unlock access to Mosquito Run. Category:Zyrbelia Category:Kingsland Confluence Category:Islands Category:Roperia